TARS X
TARS X is a spin off of TARS that started in October 2015. It takes place 100 years after the events of TARS. Characters White X Zero R Delta Blue Kirby Dyna Blade Colress Hectics *Boner Birdass *Genetic Cerulean *Shih Doggy *Omega Dragon *Outage Fazbear *Sprint Fox *Wasabi Octopus *Aura Anubis *Unnamed K. Rool hectic Updates before release On September 21, 2015, a stage select screen was shown showing 6 TARS characters who would have a hectic based on them. Two slots were blank, though Poyo says that he "ran out of ideas" for who to make a hectic, and he was doing it based on rules of 1 per orgin franchise (with an exception being Pokemon) and no Kirbies or Mega Man characters. The 1 per origin franchise was lifted to allow another FNAF character in the update showing Genetic Cerulean, as well as Bandit being added. On September 22, Mewtwo was replaced by Genetic Cerulean Y, and Foxy and Bandit were added. The image in the middle has changed to cerulean cave. On September 24, Boner Birdass replaced Dyna Blade, and the image in the middle changed to a nest. On September 25, Shih Doggy replaced Bandit, and the background changed to a Dog Park. *Not too long after the other update on September 25, Boner Birdass got a new look shown on the teaser. The main image was still a doggy park. On September 26, the background was changed to the Phyrosphere, and Omega Dragon was added. *Not long after that, Bowser got replaced with DJ Octavio On September 27, since TARS X was announced one week ago, two hectics were added, Outage Fazbear and Sprint Fox. The background changed to Freddy Fazbears Pizza. On September 28, Wasabi Octopus was added. On September 29, Aura Anubis, the final hectic was added. On September 30, each hectic's square was modified, and Delta appeared in the center where backgrounds usually are. On October 14, Poyo Ride said he has "begun work on TARS X comics." On October 17, the TARS X teaser was replaced with a 3 panel image, two panels were blank, while one showed "Shih Doggys Supah Secret Lair." On October 18, the image was replaced with an image of Colress. The image also has text that says, "I can give you it, and I will." It referring to the hectic virus. On October 19, the image changed to show Genetic Cerulean's new forms. It also confirms Genetic Cerulean can mega evolve. On October 31, 2015, TARS X officialy started. Updates after release On February 20, 2016, the image was updated bringing back the "hectic stage select" showing a new hectic based off of King K. Rool. There was also a slot added for King Dedede and Rayquaza, who were not in hectic form. Outage Fazbear also changed in color. On May 29th, 2016, Flowey appeared in the final slot. Teasers Who will be a hectic.jpg|The first teaser, showing 6 TARS Characters Who will be a hecticGC.jpg|The second teaser Who will be a hectic3.jpg|The third teaser, featuring Boner Birdass Who will be a hecticShihDoggyWill.jpg|The fourth Teaser NewBirdass.jpg|The fifth teaser Who will be a hecticOmegaDragon.jpg|Teaser 6 Who will be a hecticBowserwillnot.jpg|Teaser 7, which replaces Bowser FNAF Hectic.jpg|Teaser 8 Who will be a hecticWO.jpg|Teaser 9 Hectic Stage Select.jpg|The 10th Teaser, showing the complete roster of hectics DeltaAppears.jpg|Teaser 11 TARS X Teaser.jpg|Teaser 12 TARS X Teaser 2.jpg|Teaser 13 New Forms of GC.jpg|Teaser 14, just saying Genetic Cerulean has changed a bit in design. TARS X Teaser 3.jpg|Teaser 15 Teaser 16.png|Golly, there seems to be a new character added in Teaser 16. YOU IDIOT, IT'S NOT THE FUCKING PIRATE SHIP! Trivia This series is inspired by Mega Man X. Poyo Ride claimed that the series will most likely start on his birthday, October 30. It started one day after. The series was announced on September 20, which is ironic, since in Mega Man X, it is said Mega Man X was sealed away on September 18, which is two days before September 20. In the stage select screen showing who would be a hectic, Dyna Blade is in the same spot as Storm Eagle would be in Mega Man X, and they are both birds. Category:Spin Off Category:TARS X